Dead Promises
by England-sama
Summary: Au. UsUK. Codes: artificially made humans originally meant to serve the humans. That is till they turned against them resulting in the destruction of the world. And Alfred just so happens to be one of them.


Dead Promises Chapter 1

Sky blue eyes open to meet the dark gray clouded sky above. A pained groan sounds through the area as the blue color vanishes, behind flesh colored lids. The color appears again, and flicks back and forth, seeming to inspect the area around it. The scene it takes in is hazy, shades of grays and blacks blend together. There is little color, the most being from the thin sliver on the horizon, which is a blazing red in all directions that the eyes look.

Another color catches in the corner of the eyes, this time much closer. Blue eyes trail down and inspects the new color. A pale creme extends outward and spreads out. An arm and a hand, its mind supplies. More of the color gains its attention, this time its a pair of legs and feet.

Its mind told it that this body belonged to it; and that the body was male. But any other information escapes him.

A sound, like that of rocks shifting and rolling down a hillside, echos to the right of him, and his mind tells him that he must leave.

His arms and legs shift, but his attempt to stand fails, and he ends up on his knees, wincing at the pain.

The alarms in his head blare, and there is a sinking feeling in his gut. He crawls forward, scraping his knees and the palms of his hand on the hard rock beneath him. Fear pierces through him, the new feeling overwhelming him, and he feels as if he can't breathe. He isn't sure why he is so afraid, but the feeling isn't going away and he knew that it would once he got out of the area.

Pain flares up his arms, and he gasps in surprise and retches his hand away from the area. He squints to try and see what might have stabbed him, but his vision still wouldn't clear. So he inspects his hand instead, and sees something clear and sharp sticking from his palm, dark maroon blood leaks out from the edges and trails down his wrist.

He grasp a hold of the object and pulls it out, grunting at the pain, but ignores it to further examine the object. It was clear and jagged, half of it covered in his dark blood. The alarms in his head were still blaring, but curiosity was winning over.

He looked through the glass and noticed that he could see the clouds above him clearly. They details of the dark gray clouds fascinates him, as does the new object that he has found.

He looks down at the ground where he had discovered the clear item. He couldn't make out anything, still, but one look through the glass and he finally saw where the item came from.

Thin wire was crushed on the ground, and he recognizes what the object was. Glasses.

Carefully he picked them up. One side of the spectacles was shattered, while the other side was mostly intact.

He wonders if the glasses had belonged to him at one point, and places the glasses onto his face. What he sees makes him gasp in shock.

He was perched on a cliff, overlooking what appeared to be a valley. A valley full of rubble and destruction. Every where he looks, going as far as the blood red horizon.

He crawls over to the edge, being careful where he places his hands, and peers over the edge, and almost gets dizzy from the height.

A noise, similar to the sound from earlier, and he once again notices the warning alarms resounding in his head. He tenses and glances behind him, and is face to face to the barrel of a shotgun.

Fear grips him, and he gazes around the barrel and locks eyes with another man.

Cold steel blue eyes glare down at him, silently warning him no to make any sudden movements. "Nicht bewegen, oder ich schieße." The man growls out, behind a mask that covers the lower half of his face, and wraps around to the top of the mans head so that they only thing visible is the mans eyes. The tone sounds like he was giving him a warning, but he couldn't understand what he was saying, and his mind couldn't place the language.

He furrows his eyebrows a bit, and looks at the man confused. Movement in the corner of his eye catches his attention, and he sees more people coming towards him, each armed and covered to where only their eyes could be seen.

"Sag mir, wer sie sind und wo sie kamen aus!" the man demanded, glare still prominent.

He opens his mouth and tries to speak, to tell the man that he couldn't understand what he was saying to him, but all that came out was a strangled groan.

He coughed, and realizes that his throat is dry, and that he can't seem to talk.

* * *

crappy attempt at a prolouge and an ending to it -_-' but whatever

Nicht bewegen, oder ich schieße: don't move or I will shoot.

Sag mir, wer sie sind und wo sie kamen aus: tell me who you are and where you came from.


End file.
